User blog:CarverSindile/Assassin Safe House aka the Secret Sanctuary
Section 1 - 6 Rooms Training Room: An enormous room where assassin can train and test their powers/abilities. There is an observation room above it. The training room also has weapons in it (under the training room - basement). A computer simulation system can also create environments for virtual interaction on a screen for various recreational/training needs. Showers: A medium sized room next to the Training Room where assassin can take a private bath and relax all they want. Used by members when they return from a mission. Laboratory: A gigantic room where assassin/superpower people/magical scientist can experiment on stuff. Armory: Where all the weapons are stored. The guns are stored in gun cases while the more powerful guns are stored in gun racks. Trophy Room: A room with a collection of weapons, trophies and other materials superheroes/assassin keep like a collection. Portals: A room full of portals to different locations of the cities and worlds. Section 2 - 3 Rooms Kitchen: A fully stocked open kitchen and eating area - Lounge: Located in the same room as the kitchen, a lounge area with a couch and a large television. Drink station that can mix different types of flavored drinks in order to create a multitude of teas, waters and sparkling beverages (in the kitchen). Dormitories: Rooms where assassin can rest in case they are too exhausted or don't have a home. Also includes Locker Rooms - Rooms to change and includes benches and lockers. Medic Room: To treat injured members. Contains advanced medical equipment, including an MRI scan and X-ray (also called the Assassin Hospital). Section 3 - 4 Rooms Meeting Room: A room where assassin discuss important matters (four-story deep). Heroes Hub: Where assassin get assigned missions and/or find data about criminals (of all kind) (three-story deep). Library: A three-level library with reading tables and dozens of bookshelves. A secret passage was hidden behind one case that leads to another portal (for other worlds) (five stories deep). Hangar: The hangar is a room below the safe house where all vehicles are stored. Multi-level hangar and it contains the main generator. The Secret Sanctuary also hosts a network of corridors, air vents and secret passages which connect many rooms together. People with magic and superpowers can also train here. They also have a danger room where different people can train their abilities whether it be magic, superpower, or other skillsets. The grounds have access to Eastspring tunnel, which is a series of abandoned military tunnels connecting to various locales (WIP). Holding Cells (450 feet below ground): Consisted of small titanium-steel-osmium cells (same door built of that material). Internal force field to back up the titanium-steel-osmium walls, a nullification field to switch off magic and superpowers (but only certain powers (depending on which one they encounter)). Stasis tube was also installed but it was barely used (certain rooms has it build in to restrain the most violent ones). There are clay soldier, bronze statue and suit of armors that can be activated by magic that can defend the safe house.Plot: 130 Acres X 300 Acres. Section 1 is for the soldiers and their recreational facilities. Section 2 is for the people. All of section 3 is below the hangar. Ceiling Defense Turrets: They are mounted all along the ceiling and protect every nook and cranny of the insides. Bedroom: Each of the quarters includes a double-bunked bed with fold-out storage space, and a restroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. Each of the quarters includes a small desk where a computer may be linked to the mainframe and/or studying. When an assassin gets to the grandmaster rank they get to choose whether or not they want this: Two-story mansion, three acres of land, and even a private dock and a boat house with a restroom. Include a mill, farmer, carpenter, hunter, miner, tailor, doctor, blacksmith, and a dock for ships. Defenses: Central Communications Grid – Infantry equipped with helmets that grant telepathic transfer of data. Turrets – Dual-barreled compressed explosive rounds. Capable of dual simultaneous fire, or alternating rapid fire (automated or manned). Snipers nest - Shielded shelf around the top of the watchtower with 4 snipers/archers facing north, south, east, and west with a primary sniper mounted in a 360 degree maneuverable reinforced sniper chamber seated atop the watchtower providing extra fire. Intel/Patrol - 50 - Patrol: 25 and Intel: 25. Infantry - 450. Range - 200 (100 snipers/100 archers). Archers Equipment: Primary: 65 arrow quiver. 15 armor piercing arrows. 15 explosive arrows. 10 light arrows. 10 flame arrows. 15 cryoarrows. Secondary: Two 10 arrow quivers on both thigh. Tertiary: Roman short swords. Mages: 40 and Medic: 40. Mobile safe house: cache.io9.com/assets/images/8/… (Redesign the whole thing for Assassins) Category:Blog posts